


Вопрос доверия

by allayonel, ST_Discovery_20XX (StarTrek_Prime_Universe)



Series: FB 2019: Star Trek Discovery Миди от R до NC-17 [2]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Time, Healing Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, Near Death Experiences, Trust, Trust Issues, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Prime_Universe/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX
Summary: Агент Филиппа Джорджиу готова почти на все ради Майкл Бернем, включая проникновение в ее каюту и заботу после событий “Красного ангела” и “Бесконечная вечность”.





	Вопрос доверия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Matter of Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364280) by [AudreyV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyV/pseuds/AudreyV). 

> Спойлеры ко второму сезону.

Филиппа Джорджу, бывший император Терранской империи, прекрасно владела искусством прятаться в тенях. Она с детства знала, на что похожа власть, но ей необходимо было научиться, как захватить ее, и предупреждающий удар все еще оставался лучшей защитой в мире, полном улыбающихся предателей.

Ключевым был момент выхода из тени. Можно было ударить быстро, как змея, так что жертва не успевала осознать, что принесло ей смерть. Или появиться грациозно, словно ты не несешь никакой угрозы, словно ты сама мягкость.

Вовсе не каждый случай, когда Джорджиу затаивалась в тени, был прелюдией убийства. Иногда достаточно было просто припугнуть. Доказать, что ты можешь запросто появиться в чужом личном пространстве и что к тебе стоит относиться с уважением.

А иногда речь шла даже не об угрозах. Случалось, она скользила в тенях только ради ожидания прикосновения к нежной, скользкой от пота коже, желая отыметь кого-то, чтобы отымели ее, или и то, и другое сразу.

** **

Но сейчас все было не так, как в другие разы. И это беспокоило Джорджиу. Как вести себя, если не понятно, какого поведения от нее ждут? (На самом деле, это ее собственная ошибка. Ей стоило подумать об этом до того, как она проскользнула в каюту, которую Майкл делила с той болтливой девчонкой-энсином, и затаиться в углу).

Но теперь Майкл была здесь, упала на свою узкую кровать и уставилась в потолок, и впервые на ее долгой памяти император Филиппа Джорджиу не знала, что ей делать.

** **

— Прекращай прятаться. Это странно выглядит, — бесцветно произнесла Майкл.

Джорджиу вышла из тени, села на кровать Килли, — нет же, ее зовут Тилли! — и стала ждать.

** **

Майкл не пыталась сесть, не шевелилась, не задавала вопросов и не собиралась ее выгонять. Она так и продолжала смотреть в пустоту.

Шло время, и, наконец, она все-таки спросила кое-что.

** **

— Где Тилли? — Голос звучал устало. Ничего удивительного. Ей сегодня пришлось умереть, и это было только началом.

** **

— В гостевой каюте, которую мне выделили. Наверное, принимает ванну с пеной.

** **

— Почему?

** **

— В этой душной вселенной никто не может просто расслабиться и получать удовольствие от таких мелочей?

** **

— Нет, я в том смысле… — Майкл вздохнула, села и повернулась к Джорджиу. — Почему она там, а ты здесь?

** **

Джорджиу долго раздумывала.

** **

— Не знаю, — наконец сказала она. — Я хотела посмотреть, как ты.

** **

— Ну, посмотрела. Все как-то так. — Майкл потерла лоб кончиками пальцев. — Возможно, ты думала, что встреча с мамой вызовет у меня какую-то другую реакцию, кроме онемения, но кажется, во мне ничего не осталось живого.

** **

— Майкл…

** **

— У меня внутри как будто плотина, Джорджиу. А за ней все эмоции смешаны в кучу, все те ужас, агония и надежда, которые выпали мне сегодня. Которые я должна была почувствовать, пропустить через себя, но мне не досталось такой роскоши. Я спрятала их так далеко, как смогла. Но когда плотину прорвет, сухим никто не останется. — Майкл посмотрела на Джорджиу. — Ты точно хочешь при этом присутствовать? 

** **

— Ты так говоришь, словно я никогда не видела твоих слез, Майкл.

** **

— Я не твоя дочь.

** **

— И мне это хорошо известно. Ты.... другая. У тебя уже есть две матери в этой вселенной. Вряд ли ты нуждаешься в третьей.

** **

Джорджиу обошла кровать Майкл и некоторое время стояла с ней рядом. Майкл ничем не показала, что против, так что Джорджиу села.

** **

— Сегодня был тяжелый день, — сказала она. — Встретить твою мать и потом…

** **

— В моей голове она — все еще та женщина, какой была, когда мне было десять. А для нее прошло столько времени. Она была другой. А теперь она снова ушла от меня. — Майкл покачала головой и стерла одинокую слезу со щеки тыльной стороной ладони. — Мне не с чего так расстраиваться. Не в первый раз я встречаю незнакомца с лицом близкого человека.

** **

— Не стану принимать это на свой счет, — ровно откликнулась Джорджиу.

** **

— Может быть, стоило.

** **

— Тебе станет легче от хорошей драки?

** **

— Может быть, — согласилась Майкл и, глубоко вздохнув, скрючилась уткнувшись в Джорджиу, которая застыла на мгновение, затем осторожно положила ладонь на руку Майкл.

** **

— Сегодня ты видела лицо собственной смерти, Майкл, — сказала она. — Кроме всего прочего. Я знаю, что подобное может сделать с человеком.

** **

— Так ты здесь, чтобы… научить меня каким-то терранским медитативным техникам, как справиться с этим?

** **

— Я здесь помочь тебе почувствовать себя живой.

** **

— Как?

** **

— Любым способом, каким ты пожелаешь.

** **

Майкл обдумала это.

** **

— Полежи со мной рядом, — попросила она наконец.

** **

Джорджиу кивнула. Она хотела закинуть ногу на кровать, но передумала и стала расстегивать сапоги. Осторожно достав лезвие, что пряталось там, она положила его на столик у кровати.

** **

— Серьезно? — тихо спросила Майкл. — Ты разгуливаешь с кинжалом в сапоге?

** **

— В моей вселенной я носила с собой не меньше двенадцати единиц оружия постоянно, — ответила Джорджиу, устраивая сапоги рядом со столиком. — Здесь я ограничиваюсь четырьмя.

** **

— А где остальные.

** **

— Там, где они и останутся, пока я прилягу с тобой.

** **

Джорджиу думала, что Майкл будет давить на нее, но та не стала. Она просто вытянулась на кровати и ждала, когда Джорджиу ляжет рядом.

** **

Кровать была узкой, но они обе были худыми. Джорджиу подложила руку Майкл под голову. Несколько секунд они подстраивались друг под друга, наконец Майкл свернулась с ней рядом, оставив одну руку у нее на груди, пристроив голову на ее закрытом черной кожей куртки плече.

** **

— Чего-нибудь еще? — спросила Джорджиу.

** **

— Поговори со мной.

** **

— О чем?

** **

— О чем-нибудь неважном.

** **

Джорджиу задумалась. То, чем она занималась последнее время, было либо засекречено, либо слишком мрачно или оба вместе. Она подумала было рассказать какую-нибудь историю про _ ее _ Майкл, но не знала, как на это отреагирует та, что сейчас лежала рядом.

** **

— Я мило поболтала со Стамецем и Калбером, — сказала она.

** **

— После твоей милой беседы никто не истек кровью? — спросила Майкл с нотками недоверия в голосе.

** **

— На этот раз никто. Они любят друг друга, ты же знаешь.

** **

— Знаю, — Майкл намотала на палец несколько локонов из прически Джорджиу, затем позволила им упасть. — Или раньше любили. Все слишком сложно.

** **

— В этой вселенной люди все усложняют. Жизнь коротка. Зачем отказывать себе в радости быть рядом с тем, кто тебе дорог?

** **

— Ты такая романтичная.

** **

— Возможно. Я была замужем три раза, ты знала?

** **

— Не знала. Моя Филиппа вступала в брак только дважды, — сказала Майкл. Джорджиу прищурилась, ловя что-то странное во фразе, но ничего не сказала. — Так что ты говорила про Стамеца и Калбера?

** **

— Это неважно, — отмахнулась Джорджиу. — Всего лишь маленькая шутка. Рыжая расскажет тебе завтра.

** **

— Мне нравится, что ты зовешь Тилли “Рыжая”.

** **

— Я не могла продолжать звать ее Килли, — усмехнулась Джорджиу, фыркнув. — Она такая мягкая.

** **

— Да, она такая, — согласилась Майкл. — И мне в ней это очень нравится.

** **

— Я начинаю замечать очарование.

** **

— Тилли?

** **

— Мягкости, — Джорджиу улыбнулась и провела пальцами по щеке Майкл. — Сегодня я поняла, как ужасно было бы потерять тебя.

** **

Майкл напряглась в ее руках.

** **

— Хочешь сказать, потерять меня снова.

** **

— Ты не она, Майкл. И я не хочу, чтобы ты была ею. Ты совсем иное… нечто редкое. И я хотела бы узнать тебя.

** **

Майкл, казалось, не ожидала такого ответа. Джорджиу наблюдала, как она обдумывает дальнейшие действия, по-вулкански чуть наклонив голову.

** **

— Ты сказала, что пришла помочь мне почувствовать себя живой. Я правильно прочла некоторый… подтекст в твоих словах?

** **

— Ты хочешь спросить, имела ли я в виду секс.

** **

— Я не она, — быстро сказала Майкл. — Ты сама только что это повторила.

** **

— Вовсе не это останавливает меня. — Джорджиу чуть передвинулась, подбирая слова. — Я не твоя Филиппа. Ничего не будет так, как ты помнишь.

** **

— Мы с Филиппой… — Майкл умолкла. Джорджиу показалось, что на ее лице появилась невыносимая грусть. — Мы никогда не пересекали эту черту.

** **

— Ты хотела бы пересечь ее сейчас?

** **

— Мы обе другие, так ведь? — спросила Майкл, выдерживая взгляд Джорджиу.

** **

Ей оставалось только гадать, каким был ее двойник в этой мягкой вселенной. И могла ли она быть чуть больше похожа на женщину, которую Майкл так открыто обожала. Если бы она прожила другую жизнь, то, возможно, заслужила бы подобное восхищение. От этой мысли ей стало больно и она откинула ее прочь. Взгляд Джорджиу переместился с оленьих глаз Майкл на ее мягкие губы.

** **

— Сделай это, — прошептала Майкл и Джорджиу придвинулась к ней и прижалась губами к ее губам, ощущая их тепло.

** **

Она никогда не была сильна в поцелуях. В ее вселенной секс был классным, спортивным, грязным, — но очень редко созерцательным или таким медленным, чтобы тратить время на подобные глупости. Но губы Майкл двигались так мягко, касаясь ее губ, рука легла на щеку, и Джорджиу пожалела, что никогда раньше не тратила на подобное время.

** **

Но, даже если бы она позволила себе это в прошлом, это не было бы таким, как сейчас. В ситуации, в которой они оказались, было что-то особенно, как и во всем прошедшем дне. В другое время Джорджиу не была бы такой терпеливой — и будь с ней кто-нибудь другой.

** **

Когда Майкл отодвинулась, ловя дыхание, ее щеки горели. Джорджиу рассматривала ее некоторое время.

** **

— Я собираюсь раздеться, потом раздену тебя, — сказала она очень тихим, дрожащим от напряжения голосом. Майкл кивнула, Джорджиу встала и начала раздеваться.

** **

Она стянула кожаные брюки и положила их на кровать Тилли, игнорируя укоризненный взгляд Майкл. Она посмотрела ей в глаза, только когда положила второй нож на прикроватный столик, затем медленно отстегнула ножны с бедра и бросила их сверху на брюки на кровати.

** **

— Нищенская каюта, — пробормотала Джорджиу сквозь зубы, расшнуровывая верхний корсет. — Поверить не могу, что они заставляют тебя делить каюту с этой девчонкой.

** **

— Не заставляют. Мы сами так решили. — Майкл упрямо вздернула подбородок.

** **

— Хочешь, чтобы я спросила, спите ли вы вместе? — промурлыкала Джорджиу.

Корсет отправился в растущую кучу одежды, за ним куртка с заклепками, а Джорджиу принялась стаскивать водолазку. — Я не буду, потому что мне плевать.

** **

— Думаешь, будь мы любовницами, она променяла бы меня на пенную ванну? — спросила Майкл с нотками веселого любопытства в голосе.

** **

— На очень хорошую пенную ванну, — промурлыкала Джорджиу и повернулась к Майкл.

** **

— Ты носишь корсет под корсетом, — отметила Майкл с некоторым удивлением. — В Тридцать первой секции у репликаторов какой-то специальный доминатрикс-дизайн в памяти, или это твое собственное творчество?

** **

— Ты удивишься, на что способен портной с иглой и ниткой, Майкл, — сказала Джорджиу, возвращаясь в кровать все еще в нижнем корсете и белье.

** **

— Ты не собираешься его снять?

** **

— Нет. — Джорджиу подняла руку, распустила хвост, быстро убрала удлинители, и ее собственные волосы упали, едва прикрыв обнаженные плечи. Из ленты, что удерживала волосы в прическе, она вытащила миниатюрный инжектор и аккуратно положила его на столик.

** **

— Могу ли я спросить?

** **

— Парализатор. Не фатальный. Я на коротком поводке, — Джорджиу криво улыбнулась. Она опустилась на кровать рядом с Майкл и потянулась к молнии не ее форме. — Твоя очередь.

** **

— Только не думай, что я забыла, что на тебе еще есть оружие, — сказала Майкл, стряхивая с себя китель. — Даже сейчас ты мне не доверяешь.

** **

— Ты даже представить не можешь, насколько я тебе доверяю. —Джорджиу стянула с нее футболку, оставив только темно-синий лифчик. — Ляг на спину, — приказала она, и Майкл подчинилась. Джорджиу стянула с нее сапоги, затем брюки и бесцеремонно швырнула все это на кровать Тилли.

** **

— Со своей одеждой ты обращаешься куда как аккуратнее, чем с моей.

** **

— Моя стоит гораздо больше, чем твой жалкий стандартный клоунский наряд, — отбила Джорджиу. Она замолчала и задумалась. — Я предпочитаю остаться в нем, — тихо сказала она, показывая на свой корсет. — У меня есть для этого причины. Я верю, что ты примешь это без объяснений.

** **

— Филиппа, — вздохнула Майкл. — Я просто тебя дразнила. Я не хочу, чтобы ты делала хоть что-то, что вызывает у тебя дискомфорт.

** **

— Такая странная вселенная, — пробормотала Джорджиу. — Как будто секс должен быть комфортным.

** **

— Должен, — отрезала Майкл. — Бодрящим, приятным, и в то же время комфортным. Я не могу представить секс с кем-то, кому я не доверяла бы.

** **

— Мне ты доверяешь.

** **

— Доверяю.

** **

— Мне, — подчеркнула Джорджиу. Майкл притянула ее к себе ближе.

** **

— Тебе. Возможно, не стоило бы, но я тебе доверяю.

** **

Джорджиу кивнула, поцеловала Майкл снова и прижалась теснее. Она заставила их двигаться, пока сама не оказалась сверху, а ее бедра не легли между ног Майкл.

** **

Потрескивающая энергия между ними нарастала постепенно. Они долго и глубоко целовались, и их дыхание становилось все тяжелее, прикосновения сменились от легких поглаживающих ласк на отчаянные, жаждущие объятия.

** **

Это было совершенно неисследованная земля для Джорджиу. Даже самые эмоциональные из ее завоеваний оставались теми, кем и были — завоеваниями. Пока она была молодой, то сама была желанным призом, ее тело завоевывали, а когда она поднялась в статусе, ее черед был прогибать других под себя, брать то, что хочется. Будучи императором, она могла получить любого, но каждое теплое тело в кровати было и угрозой — может, именно этот партнер бросится на тебя и вонзит кинжал в твою грудь. Это оставляло мало места для созерцательности и медленного развития отношений.

— Филиппа? — еле слышный голос Майкл вырвал Джорджиу из размышлений. — С тобой все хорошо?

— Я в порядке, — буркнула она, испытывая стыд, что позволила себе так отвлечься. 

— Филиппа, — на этот раз голос Майкл был тверже, как и сжавшиеся на плечах пальцы.

— Прекрати называть меня так.

Майкл немного отстранилась. Джорджиу не знала, это от удивления или обиды, но когда Майкл заговорила, ее голос был низким и теплым.

— Но ведь это твое имя, не так ли?

— Никогда не предполагала, что будет так трудно делить его с призраком.

— Тогда мы в одной лодке, — признала Майкл. — Думаешь, я не понимаю, что ты относишься ко мне иначе, потому что я выгляжу, как твоя дочь?

— Если ты думаешь, что я делала что-то подобное с моей Майкл, то ты еще более извращена, чем моя вселенная, — прорычала Джорджиу. Она дернулась в сторону, увеличивая расстояние между ними, но при этом чуть не перевалилась за край узкой кровати. Она быстро поднялась и села на кровать Тилли, сверля Майкл взглядом.

— Фили… Джорджиу, — исправилась Майкл. — Я не говорила такого. Я хотела сказать… ты взяла бы любого другого, не раздумывая.

— А ты считаешь, что так хорошо меня знаешь.

— Я ошибаюсь? — Несколько долгих мгновений между ними висело молчание.

— Нет. Но это не потому, что ты выглядишь как она. Я не кидаюсь на тебя, потому что это не то, что тебе нужно. — Джорджиу обхватила себя руками, пробежав пальцами по твердой пластине лезвия последнего ножа, зажатого между корсетом и ее боком. — На самом деле, тебе нужна она, а я — не она.

— Вот тут ты ошибаешься, — сказала Майкл. Она тоже встала и пересела на кровать Тилли, устроившись рядом с Джорджиу. — Моя Филиппа… та Филиппа… у нее были четкие границы. Когда я служила на Шеньчжоу, мне много раз случалось рисковать жизнью. Я всегда была немного безрассудной. Но Филиппа никогда не врывалась в мою каюту после этого проверить, все ли со мной хорошо.

— Но вы были близки.

— Да были. Но, думаю, она боялась того, что близость может означать для нас, если мы не будем держать ее в четких рамках. Мы часто проводили вместе свободное время, только вдвоем, ужинали в ее каюте или расслаблялись после долгой смены с напитками. Но она избегала интимности в моменты, когда я была уязвимой… — Майкл опустила взгляд на сложенные руки. — Не думаю, что она была готова увидеть, насколько я слаба. Меня легче было любить, когда я была идеальной.

— Ерунда. Ты никогда не была идеальной, — сказала Джорджиу. Когда Майкл посмотрела на нее слегка уязвленно, она улыбнулась. — Совершенство переоценивается, Майкл. В моей вселенной мы научились получать удовольствие от маленьких дефектов.

Майкл улыбнулась в ответ. Джорджиу потянулась к ней снова, тесно прижимаясь. Долгое время они так и оставались, пока Майкл не отстранилась, чтобы посмотреть Джорджиу в глаза.

— Ты была права, когда сказала, что я спасла тебя, потому что не смогла спасти ее, — признала она ровным тихим голосом. — Мы обе знаем, что ты не она. Но все во мне испытывает огромную благодарность, что ты сейчас здесь, со мною.

Джорджиу посмотрела в широко распахнутые глаза Майкл, восхищаясь ее бесстрашием. В следующую секунду она уже целовала ее с еще большей страстью, чем прежде. Ее пальцы запутались в кудряшках Майкл, она захватила их целую горсть и в конце потянула ее голову назад, заставляя подставить шею. Она прикусила ее горло и Майкл застонала.

Джорджиу стянула лиф Майкл через голову, взглянула на обнажившуюся грудь, на мягкую кожу, не испорченную следами военных ранений, и толкнула Майкл, принуждая лечь на спину.

— Нет, погоди, — сказала Майкл и Джорджиу замерла. — Мы не можем заниматься этим на постели Тилли.

Джорджиу выдохнула с облегчением, только сейчас заметив, что задержала дыхание.

— Ее это оскорбит? — фыркнула она, но встала и пересела на кровать Майкл.

— У нее аллергия, — ровно откликнулась Майкл и бесцеремонно отправила на пол их одежду, прежде чем присоединиться к Джорджиу на своей кровати. — И я уверена, что среди ее аллергий есть какая-нибудь на кожу того экзотического животного, из которой сшит твой костюм.

— Возможно, это причина, почему каждый раз, когда я появляюсь с ней рядом, у нее вид, словно она сейчас покроется сыпью, — ответила Джорджиу. Она обняла Майкл и жестко поцеловала. Опустив ее на кровать, она поиграла некоторое время с резинкой белья Майкл, дожидаясь, пока та не замерла.

— Давай же, — тихо сказала Майкл. — Возьми меня.

Джорджиу положила ладонь на ее живот, скользнула вниз, под пояс трусов, — пальцы добрались до мягких волос. Джорджиу двигала рукой в твердом ритме и очень медленно, словно исследуя Майкл. Это походило на какой-то транс, во время которого она ловила малейшие реакции Майкл: ее еле уловимый вздох, напряжение мускулов живота, ритм вздрагивающих бедер.

Рука, коснувшаяся внутренней части бедра Джорджиу, словно вырвала ее из этого состояния. В мгновение ока она прижала Майкл к кровати, последнее из лезвий коснулось горла женщины.

Они обе перестали дышать. Адреналин бежал по венам Джорджиу, ее лицо пылало и покрылось потом, а тело Майкл вздрагивало между ее бедрами.

Темная часть ее сущности задавалась вопросом, неужели им всегда предстояло проходить через подобное, предавать друг друга в любой из вселенных, следуя принятому решению или же больным инстинктам.

Джорджиу отбросила нож в сторону соседней кровати, не задумываясь, куда он упадет. Единственным ее желанием было избавиться от него, чтобы лезвие больше не касалось мягкой плоти горла Майкл.

Когда раздался звук удара металла об пол, Майкл обвила ее руками, жадно прижимая к себе. Джорджиу сопротивлялась пару секунд, ее тело напряглось, готовое драться или сбежать, затем она расслабилась на Майкл, словно из нее вытащили все кости.

(Вопрос, кто тянется обниматься, вместо того чтобы оттолкнуть того, кто только что угрожал тебе смертью, она оставила для Майкл Бернем).

Сердце Джорджиу колотилось в груди. Она чуть отодвинулась, чтобы зглянуть на Майкл и хотела что-то сказать, но та потянула ее вниз, заставляя их губы соприкоснуться.

На этот раз в их движениях не было ничего медленного и медитативного. Поцелуй был жестким. То, как язык Майкл проник в рот Джорджиу, многое сказало Джорджиу о том, что между ними. Пальцы Майкл перехватили ее за волосы, другой рукой та крепко удерживала ее сзади за шею.

— Это было последнее оружие, да? — спросила Майкл, переводя дух и наконец ослабляя хватку.

— Мне не нужно оружие, чтобы быть смертельной угрозой, — отбила Джорджиу, позволив пробиться лишь отблеску веселья в голосе.

— Хорошая новость, что я могу с тобой справиться, — прошептала Майкл. Ее губы искривились в усмешке. Она скользнула рукой между их телами, добираясь до нижнего белья Джорджиу. — Сними это.

— Думаешь, если я не вооружена, то ты можешь раздавать приказы? — спросила Джорджиу, но тем не менее встала и сняла белье. Майкл потянулась к ней.

— Касайся меня, пока я буду касаться тебя, — сказала Майкл, слегка нахмурив брови, неотрывно глядя ей в глаза.

Джорджиу оседлала ее бедра и наклонилась вперед, чтобы поцеловать снова. Майкл под ней немного сильнее развела ноги, заставляя и Джорджиу подстроиться и раздвинуть колени. Пальцы Майкл нашли ее центр удовольствия и стали гладить свободно и уверенно — на этот раз.

Джорджиу чувствовала себя полностью открытой в такой позиции и немного смешной, но последнее, что ей бы сейчас хотелось, это ещё одного прерывания. Ей хотелось, чтобы Майкл потеряла себя от ее прикосновений, и если то, чем Майко развлекается сейчас, поможет приблизиться к желанному результату, Джорджиу согласна была пойти на это.

Она оперлась на одну руку, второй скользнув между их тел. Майкл была влажная и скользкая от жара, что Джорджиу удалось в ней зажечь. Практически мокрая, совсем готовая, хотя Джорджиу и не могла знать, было ли это результатом прижавшегося к ее горлу лезвия (возможный и очень интересный результат) или того факта, что теперь она могла касаться Джорджиу, ничем не сдерживаемая.

А она касалась. Джорджиу обнаружила с большому удовольствию, что к сексу Майкл подходит с вулканской точностью и человеческой страстностью, которые она проявляла и в своей работе. Пальцы Майкл легко касались клитора Джорджиу, уверенными кружениями массажируя его, прежде чем скользнуть дальше.

Джорджиу застало врасплох, когда Майкл быстро и настойчиво просунула пальцы внутрь. Она застонала, удивление быстро сменилось удовольствием. Следуя примеру Майкл, она сделала то же, погрузила пальцы глубоко в ее лоно.

— О! Филиппа, — простонала Майкл, выгибаясь под ее прикосновением. — Прости, — добавила она торопливо.

— Ничего, мне нравится, когда ты произносишь это так. Еще раз, — приказала она низким голосом и двинула пальцы глубже, довольная тем, что заставив Майкл под ней извиваться.

— Филиппа, — выдохнула Майкл. Это слово послало волну жара в низ живота Джорджиу. Майкл продолжала то кружить пальцами вокруг ее клитора, то погружать их внутрь.

Все казалось опасным и вывернутым наизнанку, как многое в этой вселенной. Джорджиу глубоко и рвано дышала, пытаясь сконцентрироваться на задаче довести Майкл до предела, но разум продолжал напоминать, что все здесь не так, как она привыкла. Ее уязвимая позиция, то, что она позволяла Майкл касаться ее, звук собственного имени, повторяемого снова и снова таким безумно знакомым и в то же время совсем новым голосом, — всего это было слишком много, слишком все сразу.

Она убрала эти мысли как можно глубже в сознании, но то, что пришло на из место, было хуже.

Шаттл, разорванный на куски по ее приказу, разлетающиеся крупицы ее сердца в поле блестящих обломков.

Майкл, привязанная к креслу и заходящаяся криком, пока люди, — те, что обещали защищать ее, — беспомощно стоят в безопасности за толстым стеклом.

— Смотри на меня, — неожиданно произнесла Майкл и Джорджиу заставила себя это сделать. Темные, добрые глаза Майкл неотрывно смотрели в ее, и Джорджиу пришло в голову, что идеалистка и терранка, топящие собственные печали друг в друге, могут накликать настоящую катастрофу.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты была со мной здесь. Филиппа, — прошептала Майко. — Прямо сейчас, больше никого во вселенной, кроме нас, хорошо?

Джорджиу кивнула.

— Если бы ты лучше меня трахала, я бы не отвлекалась, — пробормотала Джорджиу и закатила глаза, когда Майкл улыбнулась на ее слова.

— Есть, сэр, — отчеканила Майкл и свободной рукой притянула Филиппу вниз к себе для еще одного яростного поцелуя.

— Я думаю, ты близко, — прошептала Майкл. — Ты великолепна, когда готова кончить, Филиппа, — добавила она, почти пропевая ее имя.

Давление наростало внтури живота, Джорджиу посмотрела на Майкл и ее сердце сжалось от глубокого чувства, которое она никогда не испытывала раньше. Словно в ее груди поселилось что-то тяжелое и болезненное, дающее о себе знать, когда Майкл улыбалась ей.

— Кончи для меня. — Это была мольба, а не приказ. Приказ выбил бы Джорджиу из ощущения момента, заставил поднять стены, но мягкий голос Майкл, такой просящий, завибрировал в ее теле и Джорджиу почувствовала, как ее начинает накрывать оргазмом.

Она прижалась губами ко рту Майкл, падая в него. Вершина и волны последовавшие за ней, были теплыми и успокаивающими, словно ее завернули в одеяло после плаванья. Пальцы Майкл продолжали двигаться внутри нее, уверенные и гладкие, а тело Джорджиу сжималось вокруг них.

Джорджиу привыкла терять всякий интерес к сексу сразу после оргазма, но когда последние отголоски его растаяли, ей хотелось только одного — увидеть, как Майкл теряет контроль. Интуитивно она добавила третий палец скользить во влажном жаре Майкл.

— Это слишком, — выдохнула та. Джорджиу на секунду перестала двигать рукой.

— Я же обещала заставить тебя почувствовать себя живой, — сказала она. Оценив растерянное выражение лица Майкл, она продолжила начатое. — По моему опыту “немного больше чем привычно” — это то, что нужно, чтобы сломать внутреннюю стену между собой и своими чувствами.

Когда Майкл кивнула, Джорджиу медленно протолкнула пальцы так глубоко, как могла, и тут же вытащила их обратно. Поймав ритм, она стала одновременно нажимать большим пальцем на клитор Майкл, трахая ее.

— Хочешь мой рот? — спросила Джорджиу. — Обычно я не трачу оральные ласки на того, кто ниже меня по положению, но ради тебя можно сделать исключение.

— Нет, — то есть, да, я хочу, но не прямо сейчас. Просто держи меня и заставь кончить, Филиппа.

Джорджиу только этого и добивалась. Впервые за долгое время ей хотелось чего-то с такой силой. Она собственнически поцеловала Майкл, пока ее рука все ближе и ближе подводила ту к краю.

Майкл задергалась в ее объятиях, приближаясь к пику. Джорджиу притянула Майкл ближе, позволив спрятать лицо у себя на плече, и крепко держала.

— Я рядом, Майкл, — сказала она так мягко как могла. Тон казался неправильным исходя из ее рта, слишком слабым и мечтательным, но Майкл застонала и забилась в ее руках.

Снова и снова она повторяла ее имя, кончая. Раньше “Филиппа” из ее уст было словно удар ножа, но теперь Джорджиу смаковала каждое слово. _ Ее _ Майкл звала ее “мама”, эта Майкл звала _ другую ее _ Филиппой, но никогда таким отчаянным, полным удовольствия тоном. Это имя принадлежало только ей, как и Майкл.

Когда мягкие поскуливания Майкл остановились, Джорджиу посомтрела на нее и встревожилась при виде текущих по лицу слез. На короткое мгновение она испугалась, что была слишком грубой, но тут же осознала, что это тот эмоциональный сброс, который так был нужен Майкл, так что она расслабилась на кровати, притянув ту в совсем другое объятие. Она прижала Майкл к груди, позволяя всхлипывать и вздыхать, пока рыдания не иссякли.

— Это были настоящие американские горки, — наконец произнесла Майкл. Она скользнула рукой по корсету, все еще прикрывающему живот Джорджиу. (Любопытное ощущение, смутно подумала Джорджиу, и такой странный разворот ролей).

— Действительно. Прости меня.

— За что? — Майкл удивленно уставилась на нее.

— Что посередине коитуса чуть не перерезала тебе горло, — объяснила Джорджиу, но Майкл пожала плечами.

— Обычно я знаю, каких неожиданностей можно ждать от терран. Я отвлеклась.

— Обычно я лучше контролирую себя. Сегодня я… отвлеклась. — Джорджиу посмотрела на Майкл. После долгих раздумий она села и принялась расшнуровывать свой корсет.

— Ты не обязана, — тихо заметила Майкл, но не шевельнула и пальцем, чтобы остановить ее. Наоборот, она ждала и наблюдала.

— Если я хочу, чтобы ты доверяла мне, мне следует начать доверять тебе.

— Ты только что была во мне. Очевидно, что я тебе доверяю, — возразили Майкл.

Джорджиу закатила глаза и вытащила шнурок из последних двух прорезей. Она сняла корсет и бросила его на пол, избегая взгляда Майкл. Но сложно было игнорировать громкий выдох, когда та увидела большой шрам под ее грудью.

— Ты вся в синяках, — прошептала Майкл, и Джорджиу резко повернулась к ней.

— Что?

— После сегодняшней драки с Лиландом. Тебе нужно в лазарет.

— Со мной все в порядке, — твердо сказала Джорджиу. — Должна признать, что ждала других слов. Всего каких то несколько синяков.

— Шрам старый и не должен причинять тебе боли. А сегодняшние раны могут, — Майкл уставилась на нее. — Ты можешь хотя бы позволить мне позаботиться о них?

— Хорошо. Если это заставит тебя перестать говорить о них, — бросила Джорджиу с раздражением.

Майкл встала с кровати и вышла в маленькую ванную комнату. В следующую минуту она вернулась с аптечкой.

— Ляг на спину, — попросила Майкл и принялась обрабатывать ссадины и синяки Джорджиу небольшим энергетическим прибором. Когда она закончила, то положила аптечку на пол и снова свернулась в объятиях Джорджиу.

Давным давно Джорджиу не испытывала ощущения от тепла обнаженной кожи, прижимающейся к ее. Это было неприемлемо — как много ее мягкой кожи было показано миру и как далеко от нее лежало оружие. Джорджиу закрыла глаза, укрепляя свою уверенность позволить происходящему продолжаться. 

Она была в безопасности. По темным углам не прятались убийцы. Женщина с ней рядом не пыталась тянуть время, чтобы выгадать момент для атаки. Эта вселенная была полна возможностей.

Джорджиу усмехнулась своим мыслям.

— Что? — спросила Майкл.

— Твоя мать заставила меня пообещать, что я позабочусь о тебе. Сомневаюсь, что она имела в виду это.

— Я собираюсь сделать вид, что ничего такого не слышала, — пробурчала Майкл. — Но все равно спасибо.

— За что.

— Что позаботилась обо мне.

Джорджиу обнимала Майкл еще очень долго, поглаживала ее руку и мурлыкала бессмысленную мелодию, но в конце концов стала напрягаться.

— Ты не обязана оставаться со мной. Кровать слишком узкая для двоих, и со мной все хорошо. — Майкл улыбнулась и взяла ее лицо в ладони. — Теперь да.

Джорджиу колебалась. Она слышала разрешение, которое Майкл давала ей. И обдумав это, она поцеловала Майкл в последний раз и стала собирать свою одежду. 

Закончив с одеванием, она улыбнулась.

— В следующий раз, — сказала она, направляясь к двери.

— Что в следующий раз? — спросила Майкл.

Джорджиу обернулась через плечо.

— В следующий раз я останусь.

  



End file.
